


La Vie en Rose

by DJRezYourGays



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRezYourGays/pseuds/DJRezYourGays
Summary: Supporting a Talon strike team, Widow spots something strange through her visor's red-tinted view of the world.Overwatch WLW's Winter Femslash Fest 2017Prompt: Color/Monochrome





	La Vie en Rose

"In position."

Widowmaker flexed her fingers to relax her grip on the rifle, keeping watch on the busy streets of Madrid through her visor. She saw the bright outline of the Talon team crouched in the warehouse, ready to pounce on their target. The goal was to take this one alive, so the sniper found herself relegated to a support role. She didn't mind. It gave her time to observe.

Her vision draped the world in a hostile red, flattening the once joyful colors of a sunny afternoon to a single hue. Human and omnic alike blended in with the city, a mass of nameless shapes walking about, sitting, talking, meaning nothing.  It reminded her of modern art, the beautiful abstracts in play together in a simplistic chaos.  Gérard always preferred Degas.  But then, of course he would. 

An alert drew her attention to an approaching vehicle tagged by Sombra's tracking system. "Target on the move," she said, watching the Talon team shift into position.  If all went as planned, she would just be here to watch.

No sooner had she thought it than she spotted a new shape darting across the scene.  Blinking here and there with impossible speed, a familiar streak approached the Talon squad as they sprung the trap on the diplomatic convoy, trapping the omnic minister's vehicle in the center.  Another streak of light signaled Tracer's arrival above them, soaring through the air as she began to harass the team, giving the minister's security time to evacuate the trapped vehicle.  

Widowmaker's shot was largely blocked by the warehouse - the Talon team were on their own dealing with the Overwatch agent - so she turned her attention to the alleyway next to the warehouse, picking off the minister's security personnel as they came into view.  The minister herself ducked behind the car, buying Talon time to finish off the annoyance interrupting their plans.

As she watched the fight from afar, Widowmaker could swear she saw blue in the light trail each time Tracer disappeared and reappeared, deftly dodging the Talon agents' fire and keeping them from approaching the minister.  It was impossible, of course - the visor was infrared, there was only one color on that wavelength.  And yet still she swore she saw blue standing out in stark contrast, cutting across the red world like a knife.

A trick of the mind, she told herself, watching as one by one the Talon agents were knocked unconscious while she could do nothing.  She hurried to the roof for a better angle, just in time to see Tracer bring the butt of her gun down on the back of the last agent's head, sending him to the ground.  She hurried over to the minister and knelt down behind the vehicle, no doubt checking to be sure the omnic was unharmed.  Two Talon agents were on the ground, groaning but still conscious, unable to do much to stop the whole plan from falling apart.

"Widowmaker!" Reaper's voice shouted over the radio.  "What are you waiting for?  Take her out!"

Steadying her breathing, the sniper focused on the targets on the far side of the vehicle, settling the crosshairs over the familiar shape of Lena's head.  In the center of the red outline of her crouching form was a strange, blue spark, humming brightly as she started to move the minister to safety.  Widowmaker felt an odd tightness in her throat and her finger froze on the trigger.

"Widowmaker!" Reaper roared again.  Amélie stiffened, firing through the vehicle at her target.  The bullet sheared through the metal with barely any hesitation before erupting into the space between Tracer and the minister.  Lena recoiled, guarding her face as a follow-up shot drew a sharper wedge between her and the omnic she was there to save.

"I will keep her busy," she said to the remaining Talon agents.  "Get up.  Get the target, before she gets away."

The agents staggered to their feet, keeping their heads down as the sound of approaching sirens signaled just how little time they had to act.  Between Amélie's precision shots, always just a few inches behind Lena as she chased her away from the scene, the agents moved around the vehicle, grabbing the minister by the arm and hauling her into their waiting van to make their escape. 

Tracer tried to dart after them only to have to blink back as a bullet slammed into the asphalt at her feet.  She eyed the small crater it left, following the line up the alley to the distant rooftop where a dark shape waited to see her next move.  She caught the glint from the rifle scope just in time to blink away again, but Widowmaker's shot had already done its job.  With a screech of the tires, the Talon vehicle sped away with the kidnapped minister in tow.  The agents she'd managed to down earlier were starting to stir just as the local authorities arrived. 

Knowing better than to get caught right along with them, she slipped away down a side alley and made her way quickly to the rooftop where the sniper had been.  Bursting through the door with both guns at the ready, she wasn't surprised to find an empty scene staring back at her.  Widowmaker had vanished, again.  She only hoped the tracking device she'd planted on the minister wouldn't get detected until Talon got to wherever they were going.  Maybe they could still mount a rescue after all.  Exhausted and feeling more than a little defeated, Lena headed down from the roof to get back to Winston and the others. 

From a dark window across the street, Amélie watched her go, retracting her visor to see the woman in her full colors.  She made a note to herself to recheck the visor's calibration once she could rendezvous with the others.  The blue streak still troubled her.  Surely it was a simple glitch in her equipment.  The alternative was far more troubling to consider.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the no-doubt hyper-overused La Vie en Rose reference but it was just Too Fitting here


End file.
